1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable paper box, and more particularly to a foldable paper box that includes a foldable inner panel secured to a foldable outer panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional foldable paper boxes are made from foldable flat paperboard blanks that save space and can be transported conveniently when they are delivered from factories. The flat paperboard blanks can be formed into three dimensional box structures when folded. An example of such conventional folded boxes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,355. However, when the paperboard blank disclosed in the US patent is folded into a three dimensional box structure, holding means such as adhesive, magnet, or Velcro fasteners must be used in order to hold the paperboard blank in a folded three dimensional configuration.